dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Twenty-Three: Losing Something Important in Order to Protect It
Losing Something Important in Order to Protect ItDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (守るため、 失うもの, Mamoru tame, Ushinau mono) is the twenty-third chapter of Dengeki Daisy. Synopsis Teru sends a message to DAISY not to exhaust himself looking for the fake DAISY and also passes along some information on Arai-sensei from Rena. When other classmates approach Teru wondering if Arai-sensei is responsible for the spam emails circulating or if the infirmary teacher Mori-sensei was threatened. Unknown to Teru, Mori-sensei has overheard the conversation. Kiyoshi helps Kurosaki clean the school yard and they discuss the ongoing investigation of Arai when the school director Andou joins them. Teru arrives, asking Kurosaki for permission and money to go to a cake shop with her friends. Andou persuades Kurosaki to let her go and Kurosaki orders Kiyoshi to go with them while discreetly telling Kiyoshi to watch out for Teru. Elsewhere, Arai is being coerced by an unknown person who provided him the funds and means to get revenge on DAISY. The unknown person remarks that if Arai is thinking of betraying them, they will hurt Rena. Rena is enjoying herself at the cake shop with Teru, Haruka, and Kiyoshi. When Rena leaves to attend an arranged marriage meeting, Haruka decides to go as well so that Teru and Kiyoshi can spend some time together. Teru remarks that she knows that Kiyoshi is there to protect her, though Kiyoshi says he's doing it because he wants to and she's happy to see how he's matured and taken responsibility for what has happened in the past. When Kiyoshi goes to get some coffee, Teru is approached by Mori-sensei. Meanwhile, Kurosaki and Andou have followed a false lead to Arai. Kurosaki receives an email from Kiyoshi stating the suspicious arrival of Mori at the shop and asking for instructions from Kurosaki. At the shop, Mori tells Teru that she is also receiving threats like Teru has and asks for Teru to tell her who DAISY is. When Teru refuses, Mori begins to berate Teru for being selfish until Kiyoshi steps in and stops her. An upset Mori leaves, blaming Teru for anything that may happen to her in the future. Though Kiyoshi tries to warn Teru that Mori seems suspicious, Teru is concerned for Mori and tries to go after her. However, an unknown assailant stabs Mori in the arm outside the shop. Kurosaki goes to pick up Teru from the hospital where Mori was taken. As Teru relates what happened to Kurosaki, he sees that Teru is deeply upset and tells her to go to sleep. On their way home, Teru thinks that she understands the meaning of what DAISY has been trying to hide from her. Gallery Mori overhearing.png|Someone is listening in... Andou comments.png| No reaction this time.png| Another odd arrival.png| Desperate arai.png| rena.jpg|Rena is all right... teru haru rena.jpg|...and also enjoying cake. teru and kiyoshi.jpg|Old friends chatting Kurosaki puzzled.png|Looking for Arai... Completely off.png|but that's not him. mori sensei.jpg|Innocent looking Mori-sensei mori playing dumb.jpg|Asking for DAISY's email Terrible events.png| sad teru.jpg|Teru feeling guilty With all her heart.png| References Category:Volume Five Category:Chapters